


Mirror Master

by keiti221



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a regular at his neighborhood gym and one day notices that he has a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky and I tried to make it at least somewhat close to the characters. Comments would be well accepted. Thanks for reading. :)

Tying his shoes tightly, Steve Rogers smiles at his feet and stands to grab his water bottle and sweat rag. Despite being an Avenger for the past three years, he has never completely gotten over the fact that his physique is permanent and insists on keeping it up out of fear of failure. Today is Wednesday. Wednesday is glutes day.

Making his way from the locker room to the gym floor, Steve assesses his options for weights. “Hmm… Don’t want to push myself too far today… Let’s see what’s left.” He grabs a bar and loads up 190, locking the weights into place. Placing his feet firmly apart, he begins his squats. “Low and slow. Low and slow.”

He watches his form in the mirror, assuring himself that he’s training properly. A few moments later, a man arrives behind him. The very same brunet that’s been coincidentally present the same time and days that Steve has. The man settles down with a fifty pound plate held to his chest and begins to do sit ups. Smirking at the man through the mirror, Steve nods in approval. Keeping his eyes on Steve every time he comes up, the brunet winks in return.

Finesse faltering, Steve nearly drops his weights. He blushes and turns back to watch his own form, feeling the stranger’s stare on his back. Upon finishing his first workout, Steve returns the equipment and realizes his next set of strengtheners is more risqué. He begrudgingly rolls a yoga ball to the clearest spot and lays his upper body against it, bending his knees at 90 degrees.

Sighing, knowing this is the workout to get the most attention, he steels himself and lifts his hips, muttering to himself, “Don’t worry about them. They won’t care that you look like you’re humping the air. You’re just trying to stay fit. That’s all. Captain America has to stay fit too. Don’t think about it, Steve.” He completes ten and groans internally. “If I do it faster more people will notice and I’ll get a lousy workout. But I still have forty more to go… This is the worst. Why don’t I just move glute day to Friday? No one is here on Friday!” Glancing through his peripherals, Steve strains to see the mirror, checking if the brunet is still behind him.

“You need help or something?”

Steve gasps and slides off the ball, the sheer force of his body bouncing the rubber back into the speaker’s face. Scrambling to his feet, he begins to apologize profusely. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. You surprised me; oh, are you hurt? Let me get you some ice.”

The man grabs his hand on the backswing, still rubbing at his cheekbone. “No, no. I’m fine. Don’t worry one bit.”

Reddening, Steve redirects the conversation, “So after maiming you, can I help you?”

“Well, I’ve been coming here a while, and well, I’ve noticed you a few times and uh, well,” He rubs the back of his neck, blushing ever so slightly. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date.”

“A date?”

“Bad idea, yeah. I’m sorry. I’ll just go.” He begins to turn but Steve's reassuring voice draws him back.

“No! Wait, that sounds like a good idea. I mean, I have to clean up first if you’d like to go now?”

“Sure! I-I’ll shower too. First impressions always are the hardest, aren’t they?” He nudges Steve playfully. “I’m Bucky, by the way. Actually, James Buchannan Barnes, but I like Bucky.”

Grabbing his belongings, Steve grins. “I think I like Bucky too.”

After a quick shower and accidentally thinking aloud that Bucky has nice feet, much to the raucous laughter of his new date, Steve gets dressed and pats out the wrinkles in his button down shirt. He tightens the belt on his jeans and waits for Bucky, who conveniently waltzes out of the shower covering naught but his front with a rather small towel. Tugging at his suddenly constricting collar, Steve resigns himself to watching his shoes before Bucky shows up in a loose tank top, shorts, and flip flops.

“Heh, I didn’t think I’d be getting a date today. I’m just glad I brought anything at all.”

Steve stands and leads the way out to the parking lot. “Don’t worry, you still look good.”

“So… Where would you like to go? I could go for a latte, if you’re up for that.”

“Sounds like fun. I haven’t been to a latte.”

“Excuse me?”

“Where we are going, it’s a latte, correct?”

Holding back his laughter, Bucky speaks slowly, trying not to be too condescending, “Not exactly. Lattes are a variation of coffee. Do you like coffee?”

“Oh. Well yes. Let’s go get lattes. Do you drive?”

“Yeah, don’t you?”

“No.”

“How do you get home?”

“I run.”

“You run after working out?”

“Is that weird?”

“No… Just, charming. Come on, my car is this way.”

The short, ten minute drive is relatively silent aside from Steve uttering the words ‘can I play with your radio?’ and being fascinated for the entire two mile journey. They arrive at the small outdoor café, walking in as most customers are walking out, the rush hour just subsiding.

Bucky takes his place in line and turns to Steve. “So, do you like caramel or hazelnut in your coffee?”

“I like coffee. Normal coffee.”

“You don’t put anything in it? No milk or sugar?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s hardcore.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, and cheap. You’re a good date so far.”

“Wait, I thought I was paying.”

“I ask you, I pay. Simple as that.”

“But I’m a man…” Steve holds his ‘N’ with a furrowed face. “What are the rules when two men date?”

“Well… Uhh… I’m not sure. I guess we just go with it.”

“Then I’ll leave the tip.”

“Most people don’t leave tips here.”

Steve rifles through his wallet and pulls out a couple of bills. “I’m leaving a tip.”

“Alright then, be sure to put it in the jar.”

“Where’s that?”

“It’s the nearly empty glass at the cash register.”

After getting their coffee and talking for nearly an hour about anything that came to mind and a surprisingly mutual intense love for tiny dogs, Bucky offers to drive Steve back to his apartment.

Parking the car, Bucky turns to Steve. “May I walk you up?”

“Why thank you. I’d actually love the company. Walking to the fourth floor can be awfully lonely.”

“Fourth? You don’t use the elevator?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

The pair walk into the apartment building’s lobby and Bucky points to the silver doors at the end of the room. “The elevator. You know, takes you to any floor you want it to? You're telling me you’ve never used it before?”

“I didn’t know we had it.”

“How long have you lived here?”

“A bit over a year.”

“I think it’s time you start using the elevator, because I’m not in the particular mood to climb eight flights of stairs.”

Three floors later, Steve steps out of the elevator, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. “That saved us a whole two minutes!”

“Do you mean that it only takes you two minutes to get up to the fourth floor?”

“Yes. How long does it take you?”

Shaking his head, Bucky changes the subject. “Nevermind that. Which apartment is yours?”

“The one at the end.” Steve digs a set keys out of his gym bag and hurries to unlock the door. “Do you want to come in?”

Bucky inches closer, hesitating, “I don’t know if I should…”

“Well if you’re gonna go, may I kiss you goodbye?”

“S-Sure thing.”

Winding his arm around Bucky’s waist, Steve tugs him close for a sweet kiss. He pulls away, about to bid his date good day when Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him with more force and passion than the delicate peck a few seconds earlier.

Steve blushes, feeling heat rush from his cheeks to his toes and back. “You sure you don’t want to stay?”

“I think I can pass on whatever I was going to do…”

Feeling more confident with his newfound companion, Steve manages to get the door shut before luring Bucky back into his arms. He kisses at his jaw line and presses their bodies together, pinning Bucky between the wall and his thighs.

Bucky pushes Steve away, breathless and sufficiently aroused by all of the grinding against his groin. “I think we need a bed.”

Already out of his shoes, Steve tugs off his shirt, almost certainly ripping it, and yanks his belt from its loops. “Follow me.” He throws open the doors to his bedroom and sits on the bed, kicking his jeans off immediately. “I’ve never been with a guy before.”

“Is that why you’re so eager?” Bucky drops his shorts next to the door and stands in front of Steve. “You know what to do, right?”

“Oh of course. I’ve watched plenty of it. The internet is a wonderful place.”

Amused by the comment, Bucky grins. “It certainly is…”

“Bottom drawer. That’s where I keep all of my-”

Bucky silences him with a kiss. “If you keep talking how are we ever going to get this done?” He picks up a bottle of lube and a condom. “So are you gonna-” Blinking, he fails to find sufficient words for what he’s seeing, settling on the basic. “You’re huge.”

“I am? I haven’t had much to compare it to.”

“Goodness… Are- Are you bottoming?”

“Can I?”

Without taking his eyes off of Steve’s arousal, Bucky nods. “Today isn’t a good day to be torn in two…” He steps around and pops open the cap, pouring out a handful of its contents. “I’m going to be as gentle as possible, alright?”

Steve nods and lets out a breathy moan as Bucky slides the first finger in. He grazes Steve’s prostate and slowly adds another to rub at the sensitive spot with more force. Steve’s cock starts to drip precum, leaving Bucky only one option. He presses a third and fourth finger deeper as he takes Steve into his mouth, tongue doing wonders to the length between his lips. Leaning back, watching Steve pout at the withdrawal, Bucky rolls on the condom and slides into the man beneath him.

Doing his best to be slow and gentle doesn’t work out for Bucky when Steve begins to beg for him to go harder. With unspecific details in hand, he does what he can and thrusts faster, nailing Steve where it counts every chance he gets. The friction is too much to bear alone but the image of Steve’s chest heaving as he claws at the sheets sends Bucky over the edge. He nearly loses his rhythm as he comes, desperately driving into Steve until he too orgasms.

He pulls out and staggers back, unable to find balance until he's hit the wall and taken a deep breath. “Whoa…”

Slowly but surely, Steve regains his senses and sits up, trying to clean his chest off before inviting Bucky to bed. The brunet discards his condom and sits next to the man he ogled for weeks, unsure of what to say.

“So… Bucky… This was amazing.”

Glancing at Steve, Bucky smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Great. Awesome. For me too, yeah.”

Steve reddens slightly as he hooks his pinky around Bucky's, avoiding eye contact. “You, um… Want to get lattes again?”

“Lattes or a proper date?”

Steve looks up, beaming, as he leans forward and kisses Bucky, grinning as he parts from the brunet. “Whatever is going to get you back here as soon as possible.”


End file.
